Dream world
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: K has finally found the dream queen, but what happens when she is a nightmare creature? Lauren, is a nightmare creature, but also the dream queen? She's so confused, but I'm not gonna help her, You are, by reading this story and unraveling it's pages.
1. Dream world 1

Dream world

Chapter one: who is the dream queen?

(in dream world)

K was still searching for the girl that could be the dream queen, '' I have three candidates so far'' K said, ''Elisa, Mary, and Samantha'' he continued talking to himself, the ceremony to find out who the dream queen was was in one day. K found 3 14 years old that were perfect and that had a chance for being the dream queen.K sent invitations to the Kings and Queens of the other territories, he even sent one to his brother, The Nightmare king James and his group of friends. K walked around the ceremony room to make sure everything was perfect, for the 3rd time to day.K walked through the hallways and almost bumped into a servant girl, she had long black hair with red eyes, and very pale skin, '' sorry sir'' she said bowing, K nodded and watched her walk away, he then noticed she had dropped a paper, it was a map to the library, '' girl'' K called after her, she turned around, '' yes sir?'' she asked, '' you dropped this'' he said handing it back to her.

'' Thank you sir'' she said as she took it and bowed again, K watched her turn around, ''what a strange child'' K said to himself, K followed the girl to the library, careful to make sure she didn't notice him. The girl walked in and walked to the shelf, '' ah maybe she's the new library servant'' K thought watching her pick up a book, she looked at it this way and that, '' but she's a little to young to be a servant girl, maybe she is one of their children, but last I checked they didn't have children'' K mumbled to himself.

The girl sat in one of the chairs in the corner and started reading, she then starred at one of the bowel's filled with water, she lifted her hand and the water raised itself, K watched with amusement of her magic, it was small but it was magic. The girl then looked at the lanterns that flickered with fire, she raised her other hand and the fire flew towards her, it swirled around the water, never touching it though, now the girl pulled some rocked out her pocket, she read the book again.

Now K was amazed, it's not like people to be able to control more then one element, not even the king's and queen's could do that. K watched the rock lift itself at her gaze, it started swirling with the fire and water, the girl then blew slightly and a little bit of air started spinning with the other elements, the girl smiled at herself. '' Harmonize'' she whispered and the elements mixed, creating a show of colors, then it turned to glowing dust which the girl collected and put her book up, the girl ran out of the room to where the Fairy queen was, she was sitting in a chair, looking sick and tired, the girl walked up to her and bowed, not looking at the other kings and queens in the room who gave her a glare, '' what is it child'' she said werily. The girl gave her the bag, '' medicine, you mix it in with some tea'' she said watching the Fairy queen pour it into a tea cup filled with water, the water turned red, '' lilac powder, child how did you get this'' the Ice queen asked, the girl didn't answer, they all starred at her, K walked in, '' she made it, I watched her'' he said watching the girl back away a little, '' she made it?, but no one can make lilac powder, it's impossible'', the Unicorn queen, Miranda said.

The Ice queen, Frost, walked to the girl, "you are not a servant here, who are you?'' she asked as the girl backed to the door, the girl glanced from one king and queen to the next, then ran out, '' wait!'' K yelled, but it was to late, the girl was gone. K paced around the room, it was ceremony day and he still couldn't find that girl, K heard the door open to see his brother come in, he did not speak so K continued to paced back and forth, thinking. James watched with amusement, but though he would not admit it, he hoped that he would find the girl first, James left the room and went back to his own castle,

''have you found the girl yet?" he said looking at the cat king, the cat king who's name was Clarc nodded, '' I've got cameras on her to'' Clarc said not looking up from his laptop, when it came to technology, even the electron king couldn't beat him.''Sir, go get her'' James said looking at the wolf king, he nodded then disappeared, '' what to we do now?'' Clarc said watching the girl through his laptop, Sir appeared on screen and grabbed her,'' we wait till Sir gets back, which should be any minute now" James answered, sitting on his throne.

Sir appeared minutes later with the girl, she looked different, she had a straight jacket on with a long white skirt and wore a white mask to cover her mask, she spoke, '' what do you want?'', James starred at her, the room went silent and they all stood there in silence, '' you are here because my brother, K, wants you'' he said, '' you are not going to hand me over to him are you?'' she asked, ''cause I refuse to be the dream queen, they say it's a blessing when all it is is a curse, putting all the dreams on one person, letting them suffer while her people do not even know the truth, it's an abomination, people should be able to dream for them selves, but no, this world hast to be messed up doesn't it, I came here from the human world hoping this place was a wonderful place, but all it is is a big hope of nothing'' she finished, everyone was surprised that a dream creature would speak of the dream world as what is it and not what it is supposed to be.

'' You know what you are saying correct?, you know that speaking bad about the dream world could get you in trouble?, you would be punished'' Clarc said, ''punished?, why should I be punished for speaking the truth? why should I not have my own opinion? and speaking about trouble, this _world_ is trouble, this _dream _is messed up'' she said back. K walked in, '' found you'' he said, the girl smirked, she then reached up and took her mask off, it revealed nightmare eyes, she looked at K and he spit out blood, '' you have found me but shall never get me'' was all she said before disappearing.


	2. Dream world 2

!= white angels #=nightmares ##=with the nightmares but don't really agree with them

!K-white angels king !Miranda-unicorn queen !Elisa-water queen !Mary-earth queen !Madi-animal queen !Virgo-music king !Pepper-sweet queen !Hazel-clothes queen !Astrid-stars queen !Samantha-flower queen

# James-nightmare king #Clarc-wolf king #Sir-cat king #Nureil-fire king #Frost-ice queen # Rabi-air king #Techno-electric king #Jinx-bad luck queen ##Carly-elf queen ##Cyrus-cloud king ##Tina-fairy queen

Chaptor 2: The ceremony

K was still mad about what happened with the girl but it was ceremony day and he had a full day of testing the 3 girls.

First was Elisa, she did great on her water test, to see if she could control more then one element, she was Mary, she did great on the earth test, but she as well, failed. Now was Samantha, if she failed then it would be up to the crown itself to decide the dream queen, K waited for her results, she as the others, failed.

K was surprised, he got out the crown, all the kings and queens had gathered and were watching. The crown lifted and started glowing, the crown moved to each girl, but quickly backed away from each of them, whispers arose,

''what?, how is this possible?'',

everyone was fazed, even James. The crown then suddenly moved forward and zoomed outside, K and some of the kings followed, the queens stayed, the crown flew to the lake K had next to his kingdom, it was also the water sorce for the roses he grew, '' where is it go-'',Clarc stopped suddenly, he then pointed a finger at the pillers, they all turned that way and gasped slightly at what they saw.

There, sitting and laying against one of the pillers was the girl, the crown was hovering above her as she slept, ''well should we wake her?'', Nuriel, the fire king said,

K shrugged his shoulders and reached out to touch her, James stopped him,

''you are a Dream creature, she probably has a barrier to watch her as she sleeps, if you touch her you would be put into a coma'' he said bluntly, K glarred at him then nodded, James reached to where he saw the barrier and touched it.

The next moment the girl's eyes slammed open and she was on her feet in minutes, running past James and the others to the nightmare border, she crossed it and turned back to look at K, the girl looked up at the crown and whispered to it.

To K and the others it looked like it nodded, then went to K, who stood perfectly still as it landed it his arms, the girl stomped off leaving everyone still, James followed the girl but no one else made a hint of move-ment,

_this girl can stop time?_

James thought walking after her.

James found her sitting on the water ledge, "you can't hide forever" he simply said, she shook her head, "I know, but I created this world for freedom, instead I got suffering", James didn't know how to answer to that.

"I'll become the dream queen" she said suddenly, "all forget about me and we will start today over" she said , everthing and everyine froze, she snapped her fingers and the day started over.

Day started anew

K was getting ready for the festivel when Lauren walked up to him and asked him to tie her necklace, he tied it quickly and she ran off yelling thanks. Lauren has black hair, very pale skin, and red eyes, K hopes she is the Dream queen, but it is not up to him, it is up to the crown.

The girls took their test and now the crown was spinning in front of each girl, deciding, it immediantly passed by Samantha and Mary, it passed Elisa slowly, and stoped at Lauren, she starred at it, it stoped spinning and turned into a ring.

Lauren put the ring on and her form changed, she had white pants on with a white shirt and a black jacket with black heels, "Well everyone, our new Dream queen" K said lifting Laurens hand up.


End file.
